Puru Clones
The Puru Clones are characters from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and are major supporting characters introduced in Knights of the Multiverse Season 1. As their title implies, they're Cyber-Newtype clones of Elpeo Puru created by Axis Zeon that were originally commanded by Glemy Toto, who wanted to seize control of Axis and Zeon for himself, and he planned to use them as nothing more than instruments for his conquests before they were saved by the Crystal Knights. Most of them are the pilots of the Mass-Produced Qubeleys. "Sisters" Elpeo Puru: Young girl who is spoiled but not evil. Lived with Glemy in his mansion and was pampered, leading to her spoiled behavior. She possesses close to no moral code since she has been raised by Glemy, and she is obsessed with someone she sees as a “big brother”. Not being thoughtful, she does whatever suits her current whim no matter the consequences, though she is not inherently malicious. Loves ice cream and enjoys having it with those she cares about. Closest to Puru Two. Puru Two: The first clone of Puru. Serious/more “Spartan” and mature than the original, though that is not difficult to be. Suffers from headaches caused by her Cyber-Newtype transformation, a process that on top of the brainwashing each of the Puru’s underwent after the first drove her to become near-emotionless. While the others are recovering better given that they underwent less brainwashing, Puru Two still has much leftover due to being the first one inflicted with it and for the longest period of time. Closest to the original Puru. Puru Three: Easy-going much like the original, she can be both devious in her tricks as well as naïve much like the original, sheltered Puru. Possesses quite the imagination, which causes her to get in more trouble when coupled with her mischievous tendencies. Closest to Puru Five and Six. Puru Four: An arrogant rebel who is not comfortable with social interactions, wanting to be left alone and do as she pleases. Shy, but strong-willed, she secretly craves affection but is unsure about how to receive it or how to handle it if she does. Closest to Puru Twelve and Fourteen. Puru Five: A very eccentric Puru, with the most little quirks and silly characteristics, she is carefree which contrasts with the fun she used to have on the battlefield. While not a psychopath, she does not understand quite what it means to destroy enemy mobile suits. Closest to Puru Three and Six. Puru Six: Inherited Elpeo’s sweet tooth and then some, being extremely fond of eating and being what some may call a “foodie”. Very outgoing, though not well mannered. Having fought alongside Puru Five, she possesses the same lack of comprehension for combat’s consequences and the two made a game out of it. Closest to Puru Three and Five. Puru Seven: Very restless because of her time as a soldier, though she is nurturing and kind to her younger sisters, while combative with the older ones. Suffers from anxiety stemming from a near death experience in battle that causes her to be forceful at times. Closest to younger Purus, dislikes older ones. Puru Eight: More domineering that her siblings, Puru Eight is fond of getting her way and manipulating her sisters to do what she wants. Selfish but not mean-spirited, she can be conceited when she is not otherwise being cheerful. Disliked by other Purus except the more naïve ones. Puru Nine: Emotionally crippled and almost completely devoid of feelings from her brainwashing. Not sociopathic, just immensely cold and does not understand the feelings others display despite her Newtype powers. If her mental conditioning were to fade, she may gradually recover. Not close to any siblings. Puru Ten: A know-it-all who is the overachiever of the many Purus, she is wracked with self-doubt based in a feeling that she is not as good as the ones before her, particularly Puru Two. Because of this she is sensitive and prone to acting out when her ego is bruised. Puts on a smug façade to hide her insecurities. Fine with all other Purus except Eleven, who she is close to but also combative with. Puru Eleven: Athletic and at odds with her nearest sister, Puru Ten, because while Puru Ten seeks to prove herself, Eleven is confident in herself and does not get why her sister has to be so high-strung. Seeks to gain attention despite more laid back personality, and possesses a smug personality similar to the one Puru Ten pretends to have. May grow out of it if tended to. Puru Twelve: More similar to Puru Two in that she is stoic, terse/direct, and restrained as compared to outgoing, though she is not without some childish innocence. Very trusting, and confused about why the master she was programmed/brainwashed to serve is gone. Suffers from leftover mental conditioning from Glemy. Enjoys ice cream much like Elpeo Puru, and is how she might be if Elpeo simply would calm down and was far less spoiled. Treats other Purus with similar kindness. Puru Thirteen: Tries to be the boss of the clones younger than her, but listens to what the older ones tell her and could be called a teacher’s pet. Possesses a talented voice and likes to impersonate others and do accents for fun. Hierarchical mindset with siblings stems from leftover brainwashing from when she served Glemy. Was close to Puru Fifteen before her personality shift. Puru Fourteen: Looks up to Puru Four and possesses a similar shy attitude. Wants to be outgoing similar to Four, but lacks the confidence to try and earn it. Too meek to say no, which combined with her programming has left her quite subservient and confused by her sister’s rebellious attitude. Wants to have a normal family life. Closest to Puru Four and Puru Twelve. Puru Fifteen: Being hospitalized after the final battle with Glemy, Puru Fifteen has become paranoid and completely aversive to any form of conflict be it verbal or physical. Prone to running away and suffering complete breakdowns. Hates Yazan Gable, who shot her down, but was saved by other Titans officers so does not possess a complete aversion to them. Confused about why her former enemies would treat her nicely, especially compared to her former master. No longer close to other Purus. Puru Sixteen: Very peaceful and serene. Did not have as much time to acclimate to the ways of a soldier before the conflict ended, leaving her with a calmer personality than many of the others. Sensitive and empathetic to others rather than selfish or self-centered. Does not know other Puru’s well yet. History Pre-Series Season 2 Season 3 Notes Purus Three to Sixteen's personalities come from Thunderscourge's roleplay forum, "Doing a Let's "Ple" Gihren's Greed: Threat of Axis V", on SpaceBattles.com. Category:Axis Zeon Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 2 Introductions Category:Clones Category:Newtypes Category:Subgroups Category:Anime Characters Category:Gundam Characters